Fruit Cocktail
by Zuka no Haru
Summary: Cerita cinta mereka. Campur aduk menjadi satu. Ada manis dan pahit. Tercampur secara merata menjadi sebuah kisah yang sempurna./Chapter 1: Sibum/ Akun baru HarunoZuka/ Yaoi


**Fruit Cocktail © HarunoZuka**

**Character(s) © Tuhan, Keluarga, dan Diri Sendiri**

**Warning: Sibum, Yaoi, Random!Drabble, gaje, maybe typo(s), dan segala kekurangan yang menyertai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fluff**

"Berapa anak yang ingin kau miliki?"

Kibum buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada Siwon dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan hey-apakah-kau-sedang-bermimpi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini _namja, _ingat?"

"Kau adalah _namja_?"

Siwon pura-pura kaget, membuat Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Pasti sebentar lagi pria yang baru menikah dengannya seminggu yang lalu ini akan memberikannya gombalan. Dan Kibum sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya.

"Kau manis sekali sih, _chagi_. Jadi kupikir kau itu _yeoja_."

Namun tak urung kedua pipi tembam Kibum tetap dijalari rona merah.

.

.

.

**M-preg**

"ARRGGHH! _APPO_! DASAR SIWON _PABO_!"

"Tahan, Bummie. Sebentar lagi bayi kita keluar."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum. Memberi dukungan pada sosok 'istri' yang sedang melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Dan dibalas oleh Kibum dengan cengkraman kuat, membuat kuku-kukunya menggores kulit Siwon. Perih, namun tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Kibum.

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BR*NGSEEEKKK!"

Sebutir keringat dingin turun di pelipis Siwon.

Ukh, kalau setiap kali melahirkan Kibum-nya yang manis dan pendiam bisa semengerikan ini. Ia berjanji berikutnya akan membuat Kibum hamil kembar lima sekaligus. Agar Kibum hanya perlu sekali lagi melahirkan dan ia tetap bisa membentuk tim futsal bersama anak-anaknya kelak.

.

.

.

**Humor**

"Ugh, tidak bisa Bummie. Terlalu sempit."

"Dorong saja lebih kuat."

"Tidak bisa masuk. Lubangnya terlalu kecil."

"Ck, cepatlah Siwon! Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Ughhh, sedikit lagi-Ah! Akhirnya masuk juga!"

Siwon dan Kibum bernapas lega. Akhirnya cincin perkawinan yang dipesan Siwon bisa masuk juga ke jarinya.

.

.

.

**Suspense**

Crash!

Kibum melangkah mundur dengan kaki-kaki gemetaran. Dan langsung jatuh terduduk seketika ketika punggungnya menyentuh tembok beton. Yang berarti satu, jalan buntu.

"Khe! Kau takkan bisa lari dariku."

Sosok mengerikan di hadapannya menyeringai seram. Membuat wajah seputih salju Kibum pias ketakutan. Maju selangkah, semakin dekat dengan Kibum. Dengan santainya menendang kepala Siwon yang terbelah dua, menampilkan otak abu-abunya yang ternoda merah. Tangan kurus sosok itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi, mengacungkan sabit yang berlumuran darah Siwon, merah pekat dan masih basah. Kibum hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah. Hidupnya berakhir sudah.

"Sayonara!"

Crash!

.

.

.

**Fantasy**

"Wow! Jadi kau berasal dari dunia lain?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk datar. Tidak mengerti kenapa manusia di hadapannya bisa begitu antusias terhadap dirinya. Padahal sosok bangsanya dan bangsa manusia sama saja. Jadi apa yang harus dihebohkan?

"Kau bisa sihir?"

"_Ne_, sihirku berelemen es."

"Wow! _Daebak_, sihirmu es dan kau tidak kedinginan-"

Siwon berseru kagum, menyerukan frasa 'wow' entah yang keberapa kali sebagai perwujudan rasa kagumnya. Matanya terus menatap antusias sosok manis di hadapannya dengan pipi yang jelas bersemu merah.

"-padahal kau tidak pakai baju."

.

.

.

**Angst**

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Kibum. Yang kini mengenakan setelan tuksedo hitam menawan. Begitu kontras dengan kulit putih salju miliknya. Namun tetap cantik dan akan selalu cantik di matanya.

Perlahan, Siwon memejamkan matanya, bibirnya dengan lembut menekan bibir Kibum. Seolah gerakan terburu-buru dapat melukai bibir yang kini pucat tersebut. Kibum tidak membalas kecupan-kecupan lembut Siwon, membuat sebutir air mata meluncur dari sudut matanya...

...

...dan jatuh diatas pipi Kibum yang terbaring di dalam peti mati.

.

.

.

**Supranatural**

"Kumohon, jangan pergi."

Siwon berbisik pada sosok yang tengah ia dekap erat. Tidak mengijinkannya untuk beranjak sedikitpun. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan sosok indah dalam dekapannya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tetaplah bersamaku, _saranghae_."

"_Nado saranghae_. Jangan pernah lupakan aku."

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Tiap tarikan napas terasa membakar paru-parunya. Bangsa iblis memang tidak akan bertahan lama di dunia manusia. Mereka penghuni neraka, bagaimanapun juga. Perlahan, ia merasakan kakinya berubah menjadi abu. Terus dan terus naik ke atas.

Dan menyisakan sosok Choi Siwon seorang diri memeluk udara kosong.

.

.

.

**Horor**

Puk!

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan pantatnya dipukul. Tidak sakit sih, tapi tetap saja tidak sopan.

"Donghae berhentilah memukul pantatku."

"_Ya_! Jangan menuduhku! Hyukkie bisa membunuhku kalau aku sampai menyentuh orang lain."

Puk!

Lagi-lagi ada yang memukul pantatnya. Donghae jelas bukan pelakunya, sahabatnya itu bodoh dalam urusan berbohong. Lalu siapa? Hanya ada ia dan Donghae di dalam kelas sore ini. Dan ia jelas-jelas melihat Donghae ada di depannya, sibuk mencari-cari sepatunya yang tertinggal di kelas.

Puk!

Dengan perlahan Kibum menolehkan kepalanya. Dan matanya segera menangkap sosok pemuda tampan berlesung pipi, nyaris transparan dan melayang-layang sedang tersenyum mesum kepadanya.

"GYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**Adventure**

"Kau tahu caranya mengalahkan naga ini?"

Siwon terus berlari, tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang dan tangan kirinya membawa perisai. Sementara Kibum mencoba mengimbangi langkahnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik _namja _manis itu berlindung dibalik bongkahan batu besar. Bersembunyi dari sang naga dan mencoba mengembalikan napas mereka yang terengah-engah.

"Kalau aku tahu caranya, sudah dari dulu aku kabur dari sini!"

"Kau itu Snow White, harusnya aku menyelamatkanmu dari apel beracun. Bukan naga bernapas api!"

"_Ya_! Kalau kau tidak ikhlas menyelamatkan-SIWON AWAS!"

Dengan sigap Siwon mengangkat tamengnya, melindungi mereka dari semburan api naga. Api tersebut membakar batu tempat mereka berlindung hingga menjadi bara. Siwon segera mengajak Kibum untuk berlari kembali.

Pelarian mereka kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

**Drama**

"Aku membencimu Choi Siwon."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Aku tidak pernah."

"Sedikitpun tidak?"

"Sedikitpun tidak."

"Besok kau akan mencintaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Besok lusa?"

"Tidak."

"Besoknya lagi?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Tidak besok, kemarin ataupun sekarang."

"Baguslah, karena aku juga tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Kibum tersenyum, begitupun Siwon. Karena mereka sama-sama tahu, bahwa mereka sama-sama berbohong.

.

.

.

**Mystery**

Kibum memasuki apartemennya dengan kedua tangan memeluk kantong belanja bulanan dan mulut yang mengapit amplop coklat yang lumayan tebal. Setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur dan mengaturnya di sana dan di sini. Kibum beranjak menuju sofa dan mulai memperhatikan amplop yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu apartemennya.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mendapat surat kaleng. Lagi. Untuk yang kelima kali. Dan isinya selalu sama, foto-fotonya saat ia mengenalan pakaian minim. Entah itu saat mandi atau berganti pakaian.

Membuat Kibum menerka-nerka, orang yang mengirimnya pasti mesum luar biasa.

.

.

.

**Spiritual**

"Pastur Choi, siapa pasangan _namja_?"

"Tentu saja seorang _yeoja _yang kelak akan menjadi _eomma _dari anak-anaknya."

"Seorang _namja_ tidak boleh menikah dengan _namja_ yang lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak, karena jodoh seorang _namja_ adalah _yeoja_."

"Berarti Bummie tidak bisa jadi pengantin Pastur Choi. Soalnya Bummie kan bukan _yeoja_."

Dan Siwon terkena serangan jantung mendadak mendengar ucapan bocah lima tahun di hadapannya. Kibum, secara tidak langsung, telah melamarnya?

.

.

.

**Romance**

"Jadilah _namjachingu_-ku."

Kibum tersedak kopi yang tengah disesapnya begitu mendengar permintaan _namja_ dihadapanya, "uhuk! Apa kau bilang?" Ia memandang Siwon dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku yakin kau mendengar perkataannku."

"_Ya_! Kau tidak sedang bercada-maksudku mengapa tiba-"

"Jawab saja."

"..."

"..."

Hening...

"Aku-aku tidak bisa. _Mianhae_, kita tidak mungkin bersama. Kita sama-sama _namja_ orang-orang pasti tidak akan setuju."

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang."

"Tapi aku peduli! Aku tidak mau mengecewakan keluargaku. _Mian_, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman setelah ini."

Siwon memandang punggung Kibum yang menjauh dengan senyuman miris. Ia yakin setelah ini mereka bahkan tidak akan bisa dekat lagi. Kibum akan menjauhinya dan ia terlalu patah hati untuk mendekati Kibum. Klise.

.

.

.

**Cross-over/ Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle**

"_Jebal, _Yuuko-_ssi_. Sembuhkan Kibum."

Siwon memandang penyihir wanita di hadapannya dengan wajah memohon yang jelas ketara. Sosok lemah Kibum yang dalah keadan kritis terdekap erat dalam bopongan lengan kokok Siwon. Napas pemuda itu nampak lemah terputus-putus dengan wajah pucat pasi. Siwon tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya Yuuko-lah penyihir yang mampu menyembuhkan Kibum sejauh yang ia tahu. Ia akan menerima apapun konsekuesinya.

"Hmm, apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai imbalannya?"

...

...

...

"Tanda tanganku."

Gubrak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End/TBC?**

Author's Note

Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle © CLAMP

Ah, ya! Saya adalah HarunoZuka.

Karena sebuah alasan yang amat sangat penting dan terlalu ngejelimet kalau saya ceritain(PM saya kalau penasaran, walaupun saya yakin nggak ada yang mau tau), saya memutuskan buat ganti akun. Karena jatidiri saja sebagai seorang fujoshi bisa aja kebongkar kalau saya tetep pake akun itu. Jadi saya mutusin buat memusnahkan akun itu selamalamanya.

Jadi saya mau tanya, cerita 'Halo, Pus' sebaiknya di-repost atau dibiarinin aja? Mengingat peminatnya udah berkurang kayaknya. Jadi saya nggak bakal repost kalau nggak ada yang setuju.

Ah, dan fic ini bisa aja lanjut. Saya mulai ketagihan bikin drabble, mungkin saya pengen fic ini jadi drabblefic yang beda kopel setiap chapternya.

Yah, semua keputusan ada di tangan anda, reader. Jadi saya mohon pendapatnya.

Ripyu, plisss…

Danke~


End file.
